Edenia
Edenia is a realm in the Mortal Kombat universe. About Edenia History As the name would imply Edenia was originally a world similar to that of the biblical Garden of Eden. And it is a fertile world full of inhabitants who age very slowly and are very close to magic. Edenia is ruled by a feudal monarchy by Queen Sindel and her daughter Princess Kitana. The Edenian Imperial Guard defends this realm and its people. Originally Edenia was ruled by King Jerrod, the husband of Sindel and father of Kitana, until he was killed by Shao Kahn during his invasion. Edenia has a military force known as the 'Edenian Resistance' it is also known as the Edenia Knights with Jade as the general.Within the realm of Edenia is the long forgotten Edenia Ruins filled with craters and the fabled Pyramid of Argus. Similartities to Earthrealm Out of all the realms Edenia is the closest to Earthrealm in terms of enviroment, appearance, and population. This could imply that Edenia and Earthrealm once shared a close relationship. The flora and fauna are very similar and they share the same wheather patterns. Even the people of Edenia sometimes form relationships with the people of Earthrealm. Both realms are considered very important universal power sources and are viewd as the jewels of the cosmos. Much like the way that the Elders Gods appointed Raiden to protect Earthtrealm, Edenia is protected by the god Argus. His wife Delia a human Edenian with the power to manipulate fire and predict the future often work to protect their realm from harm. The main difference in the two realms is that Edenia has a much bigger focus on the use of magic since most people have the simplest magical abilities and Earthrealm relies on technology for their lack of magic. The people of Edenia are also very civilized and peaceful people with a love of art of even food that can be found in Earthrealm such as pies. War with Outworld Similar to how Earthrealm faced the the invasion of Shao Kahn, countless years ago Edenia's best warriors lost ten connecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments to the warriors of Outworld. This allowed Kahn the power to invade Edenia due to the rulings of the Elder Gods. Outworld won the war for Edenia and annexed it. After slaying King Jerrod, Kahn legitimize himself by forcing Queen Sindel into a marriage and adopted her daughter Kitana, among other members of the royal household. After the defeat of Shao Kahn by Liu Kang ten thousand years later, Edenia would be freed from its merger with Outworld by its Princess Kitana. Sindel has since been Edenia's ruler. Native Species *Edenians - Currently the only know species to inhabit Edenia are the Edenians, a species very similar to Earthrealm humans. However Edenias are direct descendants of the gods granting them much greater affinities with magic, a much longer life expectancy, and slower aging process. Princess Kitana for example is considered one of the youngest inhabitants however she is over ten thousand years old and only a young woman by her peoples standards. Edenians are known for their outstanding beauty. Notable Residents Native *Sindel, Queen of Edenia. At various times in Edenia's short history after its freedom from Outworld, her rule has been interrupted by usurpers such as Shinnok and Onaga. * Kitana, Princess and heir apparent of Edenia. She is the leader of the realm's armed forces, and is known for her maverick points of view regarding Edenia's safety. Like her mother, she is currently unmarried. * Rain was orphaned by Shao Kahn as a child. Trained by the Edenian Resistance. Later, he betrayed them by resurface as one of Shao Kahn's soldiers. * Jade, Kitana's bodyguard and childhood friend. Though originally loyal to Shao Kahn, Jade has proven her loyalty to the royal family time and again. * Tanya, who comes from a family of diplomats and ambassadors and used her persuasive powers more than once to betray Edenia to the forces of darkness. She is highly intelligent and skilled in black magic. * Taven, the son of the Protector God of Edenia, who was hidden on Earth as part of a prophecy to prevent Armageddon. * Daegon, the brother of Taven. Like Taven, he was hidden on Earth; however, he was awakened prematurely. He is the founder of the Red Dragon clan. * Argus was the god and guardian of Edenia, and father of Taven, Daegon, and Rain. * Delia, an Edenian sorceress, and wife of Argus. She is the mother of Taven and Daegon. * Jerrod, the former King of Edenia and husband of Sindel, was killed by Shao Kahn. His soul was later found and discovered by Sindel and Kitana to be inside the telekinetic ninja known as Ermac. Relationships with other Realms The greatest ally to Edenia is Earthrealm due to the help given to free the realm from Kahn's control. Edenians also seem to consider Sedio an ally however they are well aware of their repressive nature. Edenia's greatest foe is Outworld due to all of the struggle that has gone on between the two realms. Category:Realms Category:Edenia